


The Hufflepuff who wouldn't leave

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a Hufflepuff, that was the reason why Draco avoided him, but Cedric had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hufflepuff who wouldn't leave

**Author's Note:**

> A prize for g-bowneyes at lj for beating me at a Word War.
> 
> This isn't exactly what she asked for, but it's sweet and a little funny, just like I hope she likes it.

A child who is spoiled rarely cares about learning things they need to know for when they grown up. Draco was one of those children and didn’t care about the ‘ _family business_ ’,something his father decided to do something about.

“You’re coming with me to the Ministry on Monday,” Lucius said in his _‘I’m serious and we’re done discussing this matter’_ voice. Draco turned and looked at his mother, hoping she would take pitty in him and help him, but she stared at her food, fully ignoring Draco.

Draco knew he had lost when his own mother wouldn’t help him, “Fine,” he mumbled and returned to his dinner.

*

As he entered the Ministry Draco tried his hardest to block out whatever his father said without giving away that he wasn’t paying attention. Draco didn’t care about his father’s job, he didn’t care about Ministry officials, or how the system worked, or even how many people his father had beneath him.

His father didn’t seem to notice Draco’s absent of mind, which made it easier for Draco to fool him, not that he enjoyed being dragged around the Ministry like a puppet.

“And here we have the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; it’s not a department we often visit.” Draco wanted to ask why he bothered showing Draco if he didn’t cared about the department, but kept his mouth shut because he didn’t want to be punished.

Draco stared at the people sitting by their desks, looking miserable; Draco didn’t want to become one of them.

They walked down the depressing corridor that made Draco want to kill himself, suddenly stopping outside a depressing door with a golden name on it. Draco read the name –Amos Diggory-.

Lucius knocked on the door and entered before Diggory answered. Draco didn’t have high expectations of Mr Diggory, he imagined he was middle aged, probably going bald and most likely poor, just like everyone else that seemed to work in the Ministry. Mr Diggory didn’t disappoint Draco’s image of him, which brought some joy to his dull day. Draco was prepared to ignore the man when he suddenly noticed something that didn’t fit in the picture..

“Ah, I see you brought your son as well,” Mr Diggory said smilingly. Draco stared at the extremely handsome teenager. His hair was dark, he had wonderful cheekbones and his eyes had an amazing shade of grey. The boy sat in the chair across his own father, his legs resting on the corner of the desk. Draco couldn’t make out what book he was reading, but the teenager was almost done with the book.

“I brought him along in hopes that he might learn something today,” Lucius said before looking at Draco with disappointment in his eyes. Draco wondered if the look was because he had to show Draco around the Ministry, or because Draco wasn’t paying attention on the tour.

“He’s a child, these things doesn’t interest them until they realise that they have to grow up.” Draco did not find the stranger’s advice helpful and wished he’d trip and hit his head on the edge of the desk.

He forgot all about the offensive advice when Diggory jr closed his book and looked at Draco, smiling. Draco looked away when suddenly there was a strange heat traveling through his body. His father and Mr Diggory continued to discuss some uninteresting matters, ignoring their sons, not noticing the looks jr gave Draco.

Draco wished he found the boy’s attention uncomfortable, but his body reacted in a way he hadn’t expected to, in a way he didn’t think someone below him could make him feel-

“Draco.” His father’s words cut through his musing.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“Let’s continue on our journey through the Ministry.” Lucius turned and headed back in the same direction they came from. Draco was about to follow his father when he made the mistake of turning his head towards the Diggory boy, who licked his lips and winked at Draco.

Afraid Diggory would discover just how excited Draco was, Draco quickly left, almost crashing into several Ministry officials. He found his father waiting for him a few steps down the corridor. “I hope you remember something by the end of this day,” Lucius said, sounding tired. Draco lowered his head in shame, knowing his father knew what Draco had done all day.

Draco might not have learned anything special from his father, but there was one thing Draco wouldn’t forget, and he had a feeling it was not the last time he would see the boy.

*

Draco was right, it would not be the last time he saw Diggory jr. As he stepped up on the Hogwarts express he walked straight into a group of older boys. Looking up, he realised that one of them were Diggory jr.

Standing so close to him after the way he _flirted_ with Draco was all it took for the blush to return to Draco’s cheeks.

“Hello,” Diggory said in a seducing way. “Have I seen you before?”

“Get out of my way,” Draco mumbled and tried to push his way around Diggory and his friends. He thought he might make it through, when suddenly Diggory caged Draco against the wall, standing closer to Draco than ever before.

Draco stared at him, wanting to say something, but his throat was dry and his hands shaking. Nobody had ever made him feel that way, and it scared him.

“Why? Don’t you want a taste of me?” the boy licked his lips, and slowly lowered his head towards Draco’s. 

Draco knew what Diggory planned to do, and while a part of him wanted to kiss the older boy, to wanted to feel his warm lips against his own, there was another part telling him it was a mistake and he had to get away. Draco shoved Diggory aggressively, managing to push him backwards until the boy stumbled and fell back against his friends.

Draco used that opportunity to run away from the group, trying his best not to turn back when he heard them laugh. _He should have known it, it was simply a game to humiliate him_ Glad he escaped before they had anything they could use against him, he quickly entered the compartment where his friends were already waiting.

“What happened to you?” Pansy asked. She meant well, but Draco didn’t want to tell her about his embarrassment.

“Nothing,” he lied. Fortunately she didn’t ask again, knowing when he didn’t want her to continue.

Draco thought he was safe from the boy, when suddenly Diggory and his friends walked past Draco’s compartment. To make the situation even more embarrassing for Draco, Diggory decided to send him a wink.

His action did not go unnoticed by Draco’s friends. “What was that?” Goyle asked.

“I don’t know,” Draco lied again. He could feel his friends eyes on him as he ignored them, their minds probably trying to find a connection between Draco and the older boy. Not wanting something like that to happen again, Draco closed and locked the door.

His plan worked because he didn’t see the boy during their ride, not even when they reached Hogwarts. When he sat down by the Slytherin table he was happy he made it all the way there without seeing Diggory. What he hadn’t anticipated was that once he sat in his seat, he would be searching the Great Hall for the boy. He knew Diggory wasn’t Slytherin, because he would have noticed someone as hot as Diggory in his own house, so he searched the other tables.

As the headmaster held his speech, Draco scanned the room for Diggory, the boy that tormented Draco’s thoughts for weeks. When he found the boy he wish he hadn’t looked for him because _Diggory was a Hufflepuff!_

Draco quickly withdrew his eyes, not wanting to get caught staring at a Hufflepuff. 

The speech ended, the students sorted, and they could finally eat their meal. Draco tried to act like nothing and keep his eyes away from the Hufflepuff, believing he was strong. Ten minutes barely passed before Draco looked up from his food, trying to see if Diggory still sat in his seat; he did. Draco returned his eyes to his plate, only to look up eight minutes later.

He continued to cast glances up at Diggory, the pause between each glance shorter for each time until glancing was the wrong word to use, he was staring.

Diggory was the one who stopped Draco’s compulsive behaviour. The Hufflepuff look at Draco while Draco was staring at him. While Draco was frozen from the shock of being discovered, Diggory did something horrible; he sent Draco a blow kiss. Draco was mortified and looked around to see if anyone else saw what the Hufflepuff did, but nobody paid them any attention.

Draco quickly returned to his food, this time ignoring everything and everybody until he had eaten his food and he could leave for the dungeon.

*

Except for Potter and his little group, Draco didn’t really think about the students from other houses, until he met Diggory.

Draco could easily guess why Diggory could be interested in him; he was after all rich and handsome. Draco had more difficulties understanding why he was interested in Diggory. his looks may be the reason, but Diggory was a commoner, a Hufflepuff, and probably not even a Pureblood.

After the failed attempt not to look at Diggory during their first day back at Hogwarts, Draco was determined to do everything in his power to avoid him. He began to sit with his back turned against the other houses, looking away every time he thought he saw a Hufflepuff uniform, and stayed in the dungeon as often as possible.

What he hadn’t thought about -since he wasn’t interested in learning about the other students unless they meant something- was that Diggory was the seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Diggory flirted from the moment Draco recognized him on his broom, and didn’t stop until the game was over. It didn’t come as a surprise to Draco that Slytherin lost, especially not because he struggled to think, to chase the snitch, and even to sit on his broom; it was all Diggory’s fault.

Angry about the loss, Draco turned his broom around and flew away from the Quidditch field as soon as he was allowed to leave, hoping lightning could strike him right there and then so he wouldn’t have to face the humiliation once he returned. Thinking that maybe a few fast laps around the castle would help him sort out his anger, he pushed his broom to fly the fastest it could.

When he was done he felt less angry, but far from calm, but his body was cold and he wanted a hot shower, so he returned to the locker room.

Maybe he should have expected what happened next, but he was too angry to pay attention to his surroundings and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall by the Hufflepuff.

“Are you trying to avoid me?” Diggory asked.

It took Draco a few seconds to recover from the shock, but once he did he was able to stand up for himself. “Are you stalking me?” he spat back, trying to push him again. Unfortunately Diggory didn’t stumble backwards like the first time.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s not like I’m obsessed with that fine arse of yours.”

As much as Draco wanted to get away he didn’t want to let Diggory think he had won. “You should be thankful that you’re even allowed to stand so close to me you-“

Draco was cut off before he could continue his rude reply. “I don’t think you fully understand the situation, you’re not the one in charge here. I can do whatever I want to, because I’m bigger and stronger.” Draco swallowed, fearing the worst. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning to do anything with you, I simply wanted to talk.”

“Then why don’t you release me?” Draco was glad his voice didn’t break, exposing just how afraid he really was.

“So you can run away again and avoid me? I don’t think so.”

“Then tell me quickly, I have better things to do than to stay here, pinned between a Hufflepuff brute and a wall.”

“Well, then I’ll make it short. I wondered if you maybe wanted to go out with me on a date?”

Draco stared at the boy, completely shocked by his question. He was sure Diggory fancied him, but Draco never expected the boy to want to date him. His mind went blank a few seconds as he thought about what Diggory just proposed.

“Well?” Diggory asked, clearly incapable of waiting.

Draco decided not to go, not only because he didn’t trust Diggory, but because he was a Hufflepuff. There were other reasons as well, but the house dilemma was their main problem.

He opened his mouth, prepared to reject the offer. “Yes,” he said, shocking himself. Convinced he had a mental breakdown he was about to retract his acceptance when Diggory did something else stupid, he planted a kiss on Draco’s lips.

Every thought Draco had of changing his mind evaporated during the kiss, until his legs start to give in. The kiss wasn’t special, but it was Draco’s first.

“I’ll wait for you by the gates next weekend, then we can walk into Hogsmeade together.” Diggory kissed Draco’s cheek once more before he practically bounced towards the stairs that lead into the castle. Draco continued to stare at the empty doorway after Diggory left, not sure what just happened.

Shaking his head, he walked into the locker room to shower. Maybe the date was for the best, then maybe he would stop obsessing over the boy.


End file.
